


The Northern Moon

by MxBBadperson



Series: dutiful [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Hemospectrum Shift, Homestuck Kidswap, Kidswap, M/M, Puppy Love, bloodswap, colorswap, dirk HAS met his imperious querulousness before, this is just the first time dirk noticed something about him, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Dirk gets a crush on His Imperious Querulousness
Relationships: Dirk Crocker/Karkat Peixes, Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: dutiful [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799173
Kudos: 16





	The Northern Moon

**Author's Note:**

> set on date 2422, dirk and roxy are 13

Dirk stared ahead. He had his thirteenth birthday yesterday and today was his formal introduction to Court. His bro bent down to fix his bowtie. He was gonna make an idiot of himself. He would trip over his feet and fall on his face or he’s say nothing or say the wrong thing. Like he did last week. He had stumbled over his words and even walked away. Maybe His Imperious Querulousness won’t talk to him? His Imperious Querulousness not talking to him sounded _terrible_.

Dirk blinked. His bro had his hands on his shoulders. ‘Chill the fuck out,‘ he said. Dirk nodded slowly. ‘He isn’t that fucking bad,’ his bro mused. He _would_ say that. He had His Imperious Querulousness’s favor. Would he have His Imperious Querulousness’s favor as well? Dirk disregarded that thought. That was arrogance. Besides, why would he be worthy of it?

‘Take a deep breath,’ Dave said softly. Dirk breathed in deeply. He squared his shoulders. His bro nodded. He squeezed Dirk’s shoulders then moved his hands away. He went to stand beside him. ‘We’re ready,‘ he declared. The doors opened. Roxy and her mom held them open. Roxy smiled at Dirk and Dirk smiled shakily back. 

The Crockers walked out of the room and the Harleys closed the door behind them then followed. They walked to the throne room in silence. Dread sunk lower and lower in Dirk’s stomach as they neared the door. The troll guards opened the double doors. The sunset bore down on the throne room. There were chairs and tables in the throne room now and they glittered.

’Archduke Crocker and Duchess Harley,’ someone declared. Dirk sucked in a breath. He had been here before. He had stuck to his bro’s legs when there were meetings and parties but he hadn’t been here officially. They stepped through the doors and into the throne room. There was no meeting or party here. It was just His Imperious Querulousness, his entourage, his family and Roxy’s.

Dirk could see His Imperious Querulousness on the throne. He gulped. They stopped of him. ‘My younger brother, your imperial majesty,’ his bro said. Dave, Roxy and her mom bowed gracefully. Dirk bowed as well. He straightened. Fuchsia eyes looked at him. Dirk looked at that face, taking in his hair, his eyes, his nose, his teeth, how the light shone on him. The tiara glittered around his head. Dirk had seen him before but he looked beautiful now.

A hand beckoned, a single ring on it. ‘Come here,’ His Imperious Querulousness said. Dirk breathed in sharply then stepped forward. 

Dirk bowed then straightened. He looked away from that face. He looked at the the back of the throne. ‘Dirk Crocker, your imperial majesty,’ he managed to say. 

His Imperious Querulousness looked at him. Dirk could feel sweat on his collar. ‘Karkat,‘ His Imperious Querulousness said. Dirk’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. His Imperious Querulousness just told his name?! He hard his bro say it and heard Roxy’s mom, Jane’s poppop and Jake’s grandma say it too but for His Imperious Querulousness to tell it to him. 

‘Fuck,‘ His Imperious Querulousness said loudly. Dirk jumped. ‘Was your birthday yesterday?‘ he wondered aloud. Dirk nodded. ‘Fuck,‘ His Imperious Querulousness said. ‘How was your birthday?‘ he asked.

Dirk blinked. He looked at His Imperious Querulousness. His Imperious Querulousness looked serious. ‘It was nice your majesty,‘ Dirk mumbled. His Imperious Querulousness tilted his head. Dirk’s eyes widened. He stood straighter. ‘It was nice your majesty,‘ he repeated louder. Dave and Roxy smiled. 

His Imperious Querulousness looked behind Dirk’s shoulder. Dirk relaxed slightly. ‘Dave, what the fuck,‘ His Imperious Querulousness said irritably, ‘why didn’t you remind me his birthday was yesterday.’

‘Didn’t have the time, your imperial majesty,‘ Dave said amused. His Imperious Querulousness glared at him. He looked at Dirk. Dirk stiffened. ‘What do you like?‘ His Imperious Querulousness asked. 

‘What,‘ Dirk said blankly. 

‘What do you like?‘ His Imperious Querulousness repeated. Dirk’s forehead wrinkled in bafflement. Was His Imperious Querulousness asking him about what he liked?

‘Uh,‘ Dirk said unintelligibly. 

‘Tell me when you have an answer,‘ His Imperious Querulousness said. He waved his hand and Dirk bowed automatically. He turned to his bro, still frowning in confusion. 

‘What just happened,‘ Dirk whispered. His Imperious Querulousness didn’t just talk to him, he told him his name and asked him what he liked! ‘Wow,’ Dirk mumbled amazed.

Dave put his hand on Dirk’s shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. ‘You still have to tell him,’ he pointed out helpfully. Dirk blinked. His eyes widened. Dave chuckled. 

‘I have to talk to him?’ Dirk said horrified. 

‘Yep!’ Dave answered, ‘don’t worry he won’t be angry. He’s grumpy but he’s not gonna get angry.’ He turned to Rose and Roxy. He nodded at Rose. Rose turned to Roxy and tilted her head. Roxy brightened and nodded. Dave and Dirk stepped aside. 

‘Hello, your imperial majesty!‘ Roxy greeted cheerfully, ‘I’m Roxy Harley.‘

‘Hello, Roxy, I’m Karkat,‘ His Imperious Querulousness said. ‘How was your birthday?‘ he asked. 

‘Amazing,’ Roxy said eagerly, ‘my mom made me cake and all of my friends were there and I got so lots of presents!‘ Dirk looked at her in amazement, talking came to her so easily. 

‘That’s good,‘ His Imperious Querulousness said gently. ‘What do you like?‘ 

Roxy looked thoughtful. ‘Cats?’ she wondered. ‘games?’ His Imperious Querulousness nodded. 

‘Rose,‘ His Imperious Querulousness said irritably, ‘why didn’t *you* tell me?‘

‘Too busy celebrating it, your imperial majesty,‘ Rose said innocently. His Imperious Querulousness gave her an unimpressed look. Dave snickered.

His Imperious Querulousness looked at Roxy. Roxy stood straighter. ‘I’ll have something for you and Dirk,‘ His Imperious Querulousness said, Roxy and Dirk’s eyes widened. ‘It won’t be anything you like but hopefully you’ll like it. If you don’t, I’ll give you another one.‘ He waved his hand. Roxy bowed then went back to her mom. She looked shocked and Dirk agreed.

He glanced at His Imperious Querulousness. His Imperious Querulousness looked at him. Dirk quickly looked away. His Imperious Querulousness stood up and Dirk stood straighter. His Imperious Querulousness walked away from the throne, the ends of his gray cape trailing against floor. Dirk’s eyes followed him. 

Dave raised his eyebrow. Roxy looked at Dirk confused. She looked at her mom and Rose smiled, pressing a finger against her lips. Roxy nodded slowly. Dave laid his hand on Dirk’s shoulder. Dirk looked up at him. They all went to a table and sat down. The sun had fully set and the moon was bright.

His Imperious Querulousness returned. He went to their table. There were something in his hands. He turned to Dirk and Roxy. They stood in attention and wide-eyed. There were boxes in his hands. ‘I remembered what you’re custodians said. I already brought you something. I just forgot to give it to yesterday,’ His Imperious Querulousness admitted. He handed a long one to Dirk and handed a square on to Roxy. They took it shocked. ‘You don’t have to open them now,‘ His Imperious Querulousness said. He crossed his arms then walked away. He stood by the windows. 

Dirk looked at his box. It was gray, His Imperious Querulousness’s color. He wanted to open it right away. He heard a rustling. Dirk looked up, Roxy had opened hers. Roxy gasped. There was games in her box, a wolf lusus plushie and bird skull.

Dirk looked at his box. He opened it. There was a marionette inside it, a roll of paper with a gray ribbon tied around it and a card. The marionette looked male and human and wore a simple black suit. He picked up the card and read it. There was a latitude and longitude written on it, an address. He put it down then picked up the roll of paper. He unrolled it. His eyes widened. It was an apprentice to a robotics company! He showed it to his bro. His bro whistled in appreciation. 

Dirk carefully rolled it, wrapped the ribbon around it and loosely tied it. He put it back on the box then closed it. He stood up quickly. His bro raised an eyebrow. ‘I have to talk to him,’ Dirk mumbled. He jogged away from the table and stumbled to a stop beside His Imperious Querulousness. Dave, Roxy, and Rose watched him. 

Dirk opened his mouth. His Imperious Querulousness turned to him. Dirk snapped his mouth shut. ‘Yeah?‘ His Imperious Querulousness asked. Dirk opened his mouth then closed it. ‘Take your time,’ His Imperious Querulousness said.

Dirk shook his head furiously. Roxy’s eyed widened, mouthing “oh”. She turned to her mom. Rose pressed a finger to her lips. Roxy copied the motion with a grin. ‘Karkat,’ Dirk blurted out. His eyes widened in panic.

His Imperious Querulousness blinked at him. ‘That’s me,‘ he said dryly. 

‘Thank you,’ Dirk mumbled, ‘for the gifts.’

‘You’re welcome,‘ His Imperious Querulousness said. ‘Do you like them?‘ he asked gently. 

‘I do. Thank you,‘ Dirk said softly. His Imperious Querulousness smiled. It was small but it was there. Dirk looked at him amazement. He stepped closerK, ‘What are you doing?‘ he asked. 

His Imperious Querulousness turned to look out the window. ‘Looking at the moon,‘ he answered.

Dirk looked at his face. The moon shone down on His Imperious Querulousness’s face. ‘It’s beautiful,’ he said softly. 

‘It is,’ His Imperious Querulousness agreed. He turned to look at Dirk. Dirk was staring at him. ‘Dirk,’ he prompted. Dirk blinked, snapping out of his trance. His Imperious Querulousness said his name? ‘You should go, staring at the moon is fucking boring,’ His Imperious Querulousness said. 

It wasn’t, Dirk wanted to say but he wasn’t staring at the moon. Dirk laid his hand over his heart and bowed. He straightened and turned away. He didn’t want to walk away but he did. Will he be able to talk to His Imperious Querulousness alone again? Dirk sat down on a chair by table. Dave, Roxy and Rose looked at him amused. 

Dirk’s eyes widened. His Imperious Querulousness said his name! He smiled happily. ‘What are you thinking about?’ Dave asked.

Dirk blinked. ‘Nothing!‘ he said quickly. His Imperious Querulousness said his name! His Imperious Querulousness gave him his name! Dirk mouthed ‘Karkat.‘ His smile widened. 

‘I think he’s broken,‘ Roxy whispered to her mom.

Rose smiled and patted her on the shoulder. ‘He’ll snap out of it,‘ she answered.


End file.
